machikadomazokufandomcom-20200215-history
YOIMACHI CANTARE
YOIMACHI CANTARE (よいまちカンターレ, Yoimachi Kantare) is the ending theme of the anime series of Machikado Mazoku. The ending theme is sung by Yuko Yoshida's, Momo Chiyoda's, Mikan Hinatsuki's and Lilith's voice actresses Konomi Kohara, Akari Kito, Tomoyo Takayanagi and Minami Takahashi (also known as Coro Machikado). This song is featured in the album YOIMACHI CANTARE / CORO MACHIKADO alongside the opening theme of the series Machikado Tangent. It was released on 2019. Lyrics (TV size) Romaji= Sassou to shoubu shite Yacchau kedo makechatte Fugainai nai ne Shoushin tenshin Kibun wa sunsunde mo Shippo de henji shiyou Chounai de wai wai shite Inu made bauwau de Tende meimei de Shunkashuutou Shippai shitatte warai tobasou Ano koro to onaji you ni kokoro tsumuide Kono machi de deaeta kiseki Kanaete yo Zenkai da wa TAIYA shou ippai Warning mada kiki kanri enjoi Toridori saita iro KYANBASU kakenuke Sunset da wa kangaete bakari ja Sou mae he! Hora donna iro datte yume kasanete Motto asobou ne |-| Kanji= ウー、ワ、ウー　ハ、ウー さっそうと勝負して やっちゃうけど負けちゃって ふがいないないね 傷心転進(しょうしんてんしん) きぶんはすんすんでも しっぽで返事しよう 町内でわいわいして 犬までばうわうで てんでめいめいで 春夏秋冬 しっぱいしたって笑い飛ばそう あの頃と同じようにこころ紡いで この町で出会えた奇跡 ウー、ハ、ウー かなえてよ 全開だわ　タイヤ背負う　いっぱい Warning　まだ　危機管理エンジョイ とりどり咲いた色　キャンバス駆け抜け Sunset だわ　考えてばかりじゃ そう　前へ！ ほら　どんな色だって夢かさねて もっと遊ぼうね |-| English= Unhesitatingly, I demand a fight I’ll do my best, yet still lose It’s rather disappointing So, let’s shift away from that grief Even if I’m feeling sorry I’ll still reply with my tail This town is noisy The dogs go bow-wow All the time No matter the season So, let’s just laugh off our failures Connecting our hearts together like that one time Meeting in this town was a miracle Please grant it Carry those tires and go full throttle Warning: There are still crises to manage, so enjoy life As various colours run off the canvas It’s sunset, so don’t think about things And move ahead! See, it doesn’t matter what colour our dreams may be So, let’s just keep on playing Lyrics (Full Version) Romaji= Sassou to shoubu shite Yacchau kedo makechatte Fugainai nai ne Shoushin tenshin Kibun wa sunsunde mo Shippo de henji shiyou Chounai de wai wai shite Inu made bauwau de Tende meimei de Shunkashuutou Shippai shitatte warai tobasou Ano koro to onaji you ni kokoro tsumuide Kono machi de deaeta kiseki Kanaete yo Zenkai da wa TAIYA shou ippai Warning mada kiki kanri enjoi Toridori saita iro KYANBASU kakenuke Sunset da wa kangaete bakari ja Sou mae he! Hora donna iro datte yume kasanete Motto asobou ne Sousou ni toki wa kite Tantan to nesugoshite Torima torima Shuushin Routine Neruko wa sodatsu no da Tsuno made joubu na no Kyuuso de kyatto kande Angai kore seikai de Futte waita no wa Kyuu ni Turning Noru ka soru kana? Jaa notte miyou! Ano koro mo onaji you ni kokoro tsumuida Dakishimeta negai wa kiseki Kagayaku no Henshin da wa saite midareru mama Jumpin ima te wo tsunagi ENJOI Tokidoki kareta tte mata mebuite Game set? Mada! Ashita made tsunaide Ano sora he! Hora tooku hirogatta yume egaite Kimi ni miseyou ne Azayaka ni mau iro wo Zutto oikakete Tsukamitai'n da dakara Gyakkyou demo shippo makanai no Kyuushun tada te nobasu shunsei Kyou yori sukoshi tsuyoku naretara... Tenpattara TENPESUTO seibai Zanshin?? Mata nagechauzo ENJOI Toridori saita iro KYANBASU kakenuke Sunset da wa kangaete bakari ja Sou mae he! Hora donna iro ni mo yume kasanete Motto susumu'n da |-| Kanji= ウー、ワ、ウー　ハ、ウー さっそうと勝負して やっちゃうけど負けちゃって ふがいないないね 傷心転進(しょうしんてんしん) きぶんはすんすんでも しっぽで返事しよう 町内でわいわいして 犬までばうわうで てんでめいめいで 春夏秋冬 しっぱいしたって笑い飛ばそう あの頃と同じようにこころ紡いで この町で出会えた奇跡 ウー、ハ、ウー かなえてよ 全開だわ　タイヤ背負う　いっぱい Warning　まだ　危機管理エンジョイ とりどり咲いた色　キャンバス駆け抜け Sunset だわ　考えてばかりじゃ そう　前へ！ ほら　どんな色だって夢かさねて もっと遊ぼうねウー、ハ、ウー そうそうに時はきて たんたんと寝過ごして とりまとりま 就寝 Routine 寝る子は育つのだ ツノまで丈夫なの 窮鼠(きゅうそ)でキャット噛んで 案外これ正解で ふってわいたのは 急に Turning のるかそるかな？ じゃあ　のってみよう！ あの頃も同じようにこころ紡いだ 抱きしめた願いは奇跡 ウー、ハ、ウー かがやくの 変身だわ　咲いて乱れるまま Jumpin’　いま手をつなぎエンジョイ ときどき枯れたってまた芽吹いて Game set？　まだっ！ あしたまで繋いで あの空へ！ ほら　遠く広がった夢描いて 君に見せようね あざやかに舞う色を ずっと追いかけて 掴みたいんだ　だから 逆境でもしっぽ巻かないの 急峻(きゅうしゅん)ただ手伸ばす瞬星(しゅんせい) 今日より少し強くなれたら… テンパったらテンペスト成敗 残心？？　また投げちゃうぞエンジョイ とりどり咲いた色　キャンバス駆け抜け Sunset だわ　考えてばかりじゃ そう　前へ！ ほら　どんな色にも夢かさねて もっとすすむんだ |-| English= Unhesitatingly, I demand a fight I’ll do my best, yet still lose It’s rather disappointing So, let’s shift away from that grief Even if I’m feeling sorry I’ll still reply with my tail This town is noisy The dogs go bow-wow All the time No matter the season So, let’s just laugh off our failures Connecting our hearts together like that one time Meeting in this town was a miracle Please grant it Carry those tires and go full throttle Warning: There are still crises to manage, so enjoy life As various colours run off the canvas It’s sunset, so don’t think about things And move ahead! See, it doesn’t matter what colour our dreams may be So, let’s just keep on playing The time quickly approaches As you peacefully oversleep In the meanwhile Going to bed becomes the routine Children that sleep will grow Even their horns become tough A cat cornering its prey Is something that’s a given But if something unexpected happened, Like a sudden turning, Would that even be possible? Okay, let’s go along with it! Connecting our hearts together like that one time The wish we held tight was a miracle Shine bright and Transform, bloom without disturbance Jumpin’, we hold hands and enjoy life Sometimes withering, but still able to bud Game set? Not yet! Connect into tomorrow, Into that sky! See, faraway dreams are sketched around Of things I want to show you Those colours dancing vividly I’ll always chase after them, because I want to grab ahold of them After all Even against adversity, this tail won't wind up As there’s a twinkling star that reaches out From today onwards If only I could be a little stronger... Test my temper, and face a tempest Disappointed?? I’ll throw again, so enjoy life As various colours run off the canvas It’s sunset, so don’t think about things And move ahead! See, it doesn’t matter what colour our dreams may be So, let’s keep progressing Category:Theme Songs